White As Moonlight
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: This is not slash, but both Remus and Sirius are in this. This takes place during book three and has my character in it to explain Remus a little better...in my thinking.
1. Prologue

White as Moonlight Prologue 

She was alone and cold as she huddled in the room. She felt so alone. She understood nothing. She sat holding her knees to her chest. She rocked and wept holding herself for nothing else could give her comfort.

It was there he found her. Alone, cold, and frightened. He took her home to his house and they comforted each other with their mutual grief. He whispered words to her and tried to help her.

After two days she was able to sleep for pure exhaustion in the bed. She was pure white…almost like newly fallen snow on the sheets. Her body looked almost to glow in the moonlight. White as Alabaster. White as Moonlight.


	2. The Wolf and the White Girl

White as Moonlight CH. 1 – She Who Hides in the Shadows 

Remus Lupin awoke to the soft sound of rain outside the window. He was exhausted from his three nights of hell he had endured as he always did three days a month. He looked at the rain spattering wind driven against the panes. He sighed deeply and saw a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder.

Beside him lay a curled up sleeping woman. Her alabaster skin was even whiter framed around the sheets for navy blue.

He looked down at her and smiled gently. She was so beautiful. She like him was different and one had to see the true beauty within to understand her. She was young, younger than he by nearly a decade, but she was also wiser than her years.

Her white soft hair was matted and framed her head as it stuck out in many directions. Her skin was so pale and yet so smooth. He fingered a scar on her arm and sighed. It was a curse to be different.

He bent and kissed her shoulder gently. He was able at a close distance to see her veins and arteries within her skin. It was eerie to see, but this was not new to him. His young wife had suffered in her lifetime as he had.

She was an albino. She was fully witch, but because of her father's hatred of her she would have never been allowed to marry. He had died before she had left her schooling at Hogwarts. She knew her family hated her now. Well if any knew she lived or really even cared. She was a freak to them as he was.

She felt her wake as he gently wrapped his arm about her. She did not open her eyes, but she moved closer against his body seeking the warmth and love she knew was there.

She had so many scars on her body as he had. Her whole childhood she had suffered for being different. She could not play outside for she would sunburn within seconds of exposure. She could not swim in pools for people made fun of her.

Far worse when her brother had left for school she suffered abuse for her unnatural state. Beaten daily she became very fearful of anyone and she distrusted anyone except her brother who had always treated her with kindness.

When their father had died, her brother took her in and since Remus was living with him, he also got to know the sweet vulnerable child. Remus finally revealed the nature of his condition to her and she nodded removing the heavy robes and veil she had taken to wearing. She removed her contacts and had revealed her red eyes.

He felt bonded with her then. She understood him as no other did. His friends had tried to help him in his time of need, but none could help him out of his depression as his best friend's little sister could.

He cradled her against him sighing gently. She opened her eyes and they locked with his as she came fully awake. He looked down at her and saw the love in those haunting eyes. Her eyes were actually colorless he knew and were red because of the blood vessels behind. They seemed to glow in the limited light. "Remus what is it?"

"I was watching you sleep my sweet, listening to the rain…" He smiled a little.

She reached up and long boned slender hand to touch his face where two scars ran along it. He had received those months ago, and yet she touched them in concern as if she feared they hurt him still.

He thought of her brother, his best friend, and his betrayal that had brought them together as mates. Sirius had helped him in school. Remus had helped him with his studies. He was still surprised Dumbledore had allowed him to come to Hogwarts in the first place. He was a half-blood, a werewolf breed. He had been Lycanthropic since he was very young when he had been bitten.

He looked at his wife and instinctively kissed her softly. She had known nothing, but heartache in her life. Her second brother had joined the Death Eaters and then tried to escape and had been murdered by them. Sirius had become James and Lily Potter's secret Keeper and then betrayed them to Voldemort. He sighed. Such pain she had endured.

He looked down at her touching her, finding comfort in her. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying his caresses. He missed all his friends and yet the betrayal had been so great. Now he had to care for the young woman in his bed.

Care…He had done a terrible job. He could not hold a job long because of his need to take four days off a month. They had learned to manage. She had found a job at the small bakery in the town nearby. People seemed to like her for they gave her fresh food when it seemed as if she was not eating as much as she should. He would never admit it, but there were many nights he had gone without so she could eat. She was so small and slender as it was.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder as he choked on his own lack of care for her when she had been pregnant. They had been as poor as church mice. His wife had bought seeds and had her own garden to help when she was not working. She hemmed their clothing to make them last longer. The babies were not really needed, but they were a result of a married couple in moments of passion forgetting a contraceptive spell.

The babies, both of whom had been stillborn boys, had caused much pain for them. When the doctor informed him it was a lack of proper nutrition that had caused the babies to die, Remus could never forgive himself for failing her.

He wiped a tear from his eyes before she would notice. He wished her never to know the deep regret he felt for not giving her what she deserved.

Two weeks ago he had been owled a letter from Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore wished him to come and be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It had answered his prayers. Finally he could have money to support his young wife who so desperately wanted children. He knew he should not ever have a baby for it may have the same curse as he himself had, but to see his wife happy was all that mattered now.

"Remus…" Her soft music like voice called him from his thoughts.

He lifted his head. "Yes love." He whispered.

She took his hand and laid it on her belly. There was a soft swell there that he had not noticed before. Gasping at the feel. He knew what that mean. He put on a smile for her and looked at her. "Why did you not tell me before?" He teased softly.

"I did not know." She whispered touching his cheek. "Are you happy?"

He looked at her. He was of course, but he worried for her. His thoughts must have betrayed him in his face.

"Are you not?" He voice cracked with disappointment.

He shook his head and hugged her. "We will be at Hogwarts and the baby and you will be well taken care of." He kissed her and felt tears on his lips. "Hey…I am very happy." He told her gently and hugged her.

"Please Remus…I want to have this one to please you." She whispered. "Pray for it to be well."

He shuddered. Did she blame herself for the babies' losses? He held her nuzzling her. "You please me with your love. Children would be nice, but we have each other. You will be well looked after. I promise. This one will be strong and healthy." He told her. He vowed she would be healthy as well.

She was a Black, but she was as white and pure hearted as an angel.


End file.
